


The Legend of Hyrule Hearts- Part 2: Finding Love

by rawkhawk64



Series: The Legend of Hyrule Hearts [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Golden Sun, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkhawk64/pseuds/rawkhawk64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of a multi-part story. After saving Hyrule and the Scattered Realms from evil, Sora and Link are sent by the Sages to two new realms, where they must find the women of their destinies! Follows Sailor Moon Season One, then the events of both Golden Sun games, then Sailor Moon Season Two.</p><p>SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED/UNABLE TO FINISH READING PART ONE, THERE ARE GOING TO BE SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Realm! Encounter with the Sailor Scouts!**

Azabu-Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan

Link and Sora awoke. They boys got up and studied their surroundings. They had landed in a forest, but it felt _different_ than the forests that they knew.

“Where are we?” Link asked the question that was on both of their minds.

“I don’t know… but it’s not the Kokiri Forest… or Deep Jungle… or anywhere else we’ve been…” Sora replied. Link nodded. He didn’t feel the magical energy of the forest, a realization that he’d initially chalked up to be an effect of the drain on his magic that accompanied their being sent here by the Sages. When Link and Sora departed the forest, the first thing they saw was that it was in a park of some sort. Upon further inspection, they noted that they were in a huge city. Its buildings easily dwarfed Hyrule Castle, and the sheer size of it was larger than Traverse Town. In fact, this place looked like it could easily hold both locations ten times over. Sora then pointed out something to Link: everyone was dressed differently than they were. Link looked and noticed that his partner and friend was right. However, he noticed that what Sora’s jumpsuit, vest, and shoes were closer to normal than his own Kokiri Tunic.

“We’d better stay out of sight. Otherwise, we’re gonna stick out like a Fire Keese in a dark tunnel…” Link muttered. After all, Sora’s clothes were a little too far on the baggy side to look normal here and his shoes were… overly large… to say the least. Sora nodded in agreement. He just might be able to blend, but his Hylian partner would definitely have issues with that. The boys carefully left the forest, being careful to either stay out of sight, or sticking to the shadows so as not to stand out too much. When they had the chance, they climbed up some of the buildings in order to get a better vantage point as well as to stay out of sight. While they were traveling, Link’s thoughts were preoccupied with why the Sages had sent them here. Link’s thoughts were interrupted when the voice of a teenaged girl drifted up among the cacophony of the city.

“I’m not gonna make it on time!” Link and Sora stopped long enough to look down. They saw a blonde-haired female with really long hair running along the sidewalks. She had on a blue pleated dress and a red blouse with blue collar on it. There was a red ribbon on front as well, with a locket attached to it. She wore white socks and black shoes. Her hair was done up in a bun and pigtail style, which Link’s Triforce and Sora’s Keyblade told them was called “odango”. Following the girl was a black cat holding a pink bag with rabbits on it in her mouth. They heard another female voice.

“Slow down! You forgot your lunch!” To their surprise, as they followed her out of curiosity, the girl turned back to the cat and replied that she couldn’t slow down because she was late. The girl then ran into a guy, and his friends advanced menacingly despite her pleas. Before Link and Sora could jump in, a brunette female wearing a similar outfit stepped up to the man’s companions. As the two continued to watch, the brunette easily bested the men in hand-to-hand combat and the two girls took off faster than before. Link and Sora decided they’d seen enough and moved on to scouting out other areas of the city.

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, Link and Sora had a pretty good idea of their surroundings to make navigating easier. Now, their concern was finding a place to stay. Before that, they had to get their magic restored so they could assume acceptable disguises. Sora was the one to purchase food as he was the one who looked closest to normal in this world. Sora noted and pointed out to Link that the Rupees they’d had were converted into another currency, which was called “yen”. This was nothing new to either as they’d seen the same thing happen when they had traveled to Sora’s dimension, and their Rupees had become Munny. After consuming their food, the boys felt their magic return and used it to create disguises.

“Looking… not baggy, Sora!” Link said as he saw Sora’s disguise. The Keyblader wore a plain white T-shirt and orange shorts, with white socks and black sneakers, which were normal sized. To finish it off, he’d even opted to wear some sunglasses.

“Yeah, you’re looking a little less green, finally!” Sora laughed. Link wore a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks and black sneakers. He’d also given himself a black belt with a leather pouch hanging from it, which was his magic pouch. He’d also opted for sunglasses and a green ball cap.

“We need to hide our identities…” Link said. “This place may not be used to people just randomly jumping into harm’s way, changing their clothes, then kicking butt.” Sora nodded.

“You’re right… I know! I’ll be Cid!” he said. Link laughed. He didn’t know how well the pilot would take to Sora using his name, but that didn’t matter.

“Alright, then, I’ll be Leon.” Link said, using the name of another friend from their previous travels to save the worlds from the Heartless. The two then headed to a place of interest they’d noted, which was called the “Game Center Crown”. Inside, Link and Sora saw that it was an arcade. There, they saw the two girls they’d been following earlier talking with three other girls: another blonde, a black-haired girl, and a blue-haired girl. As the boys continued studying their surroundings, they noticed a man selecting prizes with a mechanical arm from outside the glass box that held them. As they (and the five girls) watched, the man placed his hand against the glass. Sora and Link felt a pulse of energy that they quickly realized was magic as the man pulled out three prizes. After observing the crowd, they noticed that no one else had felt the magic. Soon, the brunette and the blonde with odangos followed the man, whose name they’d heard to be “Game Machine Joe”. While they were watching, they saw Joe get attacked by someone who looked suspicious. The person used what was obviously dark magic against the man, and they saw a red crystal start to emerge from his chest. However, the attack was stopped by brunette from earlier. They continued to watch as the girls followed Joe, who went inside a café. Shortly after Joe entered the café, he motioned for the brunette to come in, and Link and Sora felt another pulse as the man lifted an ashtray, making it levitate. Another burst of energy revealed the same individual that had attacked Joe earlier. Joe fled, followed by the stranger, followed by the two girls. One of them talked into what looked like a compact, saying something about a “Scout emergency”. Link and Sora lost the two though as the crowd interfered with their movement.

* * *

When Link and Sora finally managed to track down the party, they saw five girls dressed in what looked like sailor uniforms, each with a different color scheme. The girls were facing down against a monster that referred to himself as “Game Machine Man, Champion of the Negaverse”. He used extendable grabbing claws from a contraption on his arm, and held the girls in place. As Link and Sora continued to observe, a red rose was thrown at the monster. Link and Sora turned to see its source: a man wearing a black tuxedo with yellow buttons and a black cape lined with red. The jacket was open, revealing a white dress shirt. The man also wore a white mask that covered his eyes, and a top hat. The monster subsequently defeated the newcomer as well. Link turned to Sora.

“We need to do something. You get the amateurs to safety; I’ll deal with big and bad.” Link said. Sora nodded in response. Both dropped their disguises, appearing in their regular clothes. Sora made the first move of the two, summoning his Keyblade and throwing it at the monster.

** Strike Raid! **

His Keyblade whirled through the air, hitting the monster in the face. This caused him to lose his grip and his mechanical grabbers retracted. Sora took the chance to start moving the strangers to safety. One of the girls, whose outfit was predominantly orange, screamed as another mechanical hand reached out to grab her.

“Look out, Sailor Venus!” one of the girls cried out. _Clang!_ The hand collided with Link’s Hylian Shield as he lept in the way of the attack. He skidded to a halt, staring at the monster with a look of determination. The monster retracted the grabber, and it was replaced with a hammer. It swung the hammer at Link, who put away his shield and grabbed the girl bridal style and lept out of the way of the attack. When he landed, he put the girl down and drew his Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

“Stand back, milady. I’ll deal with this bozo.” Link said, rushing in to attack.

“Who you calling bozo, Greenie?” the monster asked, attacking again with its hammer. Link deflected the blow with his shield, and swung the Master Sword, which severed the hammer from its owner. Link then quickly put away his sword and shield and pulled out his Fairy Bow from his pouch. He quickly notched three arrows and fired them at the contraption on its arm. The arrows hit their mark, which temporarily disabled the machine. Link replaced the Fairy Bow with his boomerang as quickly as he’d pulled the bow out. It was done so quickly that the only proof that the bow had even been out were the three arrows imbedded in the contraption. Link threw the boomerang at the monster, hitting it square in the jaw. Game Machine Man found himself unable to move. When the boomerang returned to Link, the put it away and readied his sword and shield again with practiced ease. A black cat approached Link. “I appreciate the help, but the only way you’ll be able to stop the monster is to turn him back into a human.” she said. Link nodded in understanding without even batting an eye.

“How do we do that?” One of the girls, whose hair was done in an odango style that seemed familiar to Link and Sora, brought up the question on everyone’s mind. Game Machine Man began to grunt as the paralyzing effects of the boomerang started to wear off. The blonde Link had rescued started to panic.

“Oh, no! He’s getting ready to attack again!” The black cat back flipped in front of the odango-haired blonde.

“Here, Sailor Moon! Use this!” she said. A pink wand with a gold crescent moon on the top appeared in the girl’s hands. She turned to the cat.

“What is it, Luna?” she asked, observing the rod. Link gritted his teeth, hoping that the girl would hurry up already as Game Machine Man was regaining some of his mobility.

“It’s the Crescent Moon Wand. Use it by saying ‘Moon Healing Activation!’ It will help break the curse.” the black cat informed her. Sailor Moon nodded, twirling the wand as she lifted it into the air. Link sighed is disbelief. Game Machine Man had recovered at this point, and the arrows had been removed from the contraption on his arm. Sailor Moon moved the wand in a circular motion.

** Moon Healing Activation! **

_Clang!_ Link had deflected the blow from another grabber arm. What looked like dust surrounded the monster, which disappeared in bright flash of light. When the light cleared, there was only Game Machine Joe, who collapsed onto the ground. Luna turned to Sailor Moon.

“Sailor Moon, that Crescent Moon Wand is an important part of our mission. It is the symbol of the leader of the Sailor Scouts.” Luna informed her. Sailor Moon started to panic.

“Leader? Not me, no way!” she protested. Luna sighed.

“It is your duty as Sailor Moon to lead the Sailor Scouts You must protect the Crescent Moon Wand until we find the Moon Princess. After all, it is a very powerful treasure.” The black cat then turned to Link and Sora. “I’m not sure who you two are, but I want to thank you all the same. Had you not come along when you did, the universe would be in grave peril!” she thanked the two. Sora grinned.

“Don’t mention it!” He looked at Link, who nodded. The two then lept away, taking off through the trees.  Sailor Venus turned toward the other Scouts.

“Is it me, or is the guy in green really good looking?” she asked. The other Scouts nodded in agreement.

“I shall see you later, Sailor Scouts! Remain strong!” the man in the tuxedo said, departing in a different direction.

“Oh, that Tuxedo Mask is such a hunk!” Sailor Moon said. Luna then cleared her throat to get the Scouts’ attention.

“How did that boy manage to defeat that monster that defeated you five _and_ Tuxedo Mask?” she asked. No one had an answer and departed.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter Two: Link’s Challenge! The Scouts’ Hardest Test!**

Even though Link and Sora weren’t aware of it, the next day was a Friday. As they walked through the town in disguise, the came across a temple. After a bit of help from the Triforce and the Keyblade, they managed to pick up the name “Hikawa Shrine”. Intrigued, the heroes walked up the many steps leading to the shrine itself. When they got to the top of the stairs, they saw a short, elderly man sweeping the sidewalk leading to the shrine. Link and Sora walked up to him. The man looked up and noticed the two boys.

“Hello, young lads! Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine! Please feel free to browse our humble shrine and maybe buy some charms!” he greeted the two with a cheery personality for the time of morning that it was. Link decided to be bold for a bit.

“Actually, sir, we kinda need a place to stay. Do you know anywhere like that? My friend and I are new here, and we don’t know anyone. If you could find a place, we’d even be willing to work in order to stay there.” Link stated, praying to the Goddesses that the man would know someplace. Sora just stared at his partner. Had Link gone nuts?! The old man just laughed.

“Of course! You boys can stay here! I’ll even employ you!” he told the two. Link and Sora were relieved, and thanked the man for his kindness. The man, who turned out to be the owner of the Shrine, set them to work.

* * *

A few hours later, the raven-haired girl that Link and Sora had seen at the arcade with the other girls they’d been following approached them. She was wearing the same uniform she wore yesterday. She also had two blue uniforms, which Sora noted were more formal than their current shrine clothing that they wore.

“Hey, boys. Grandpa told me the news. Your time to work is at an end. Put these on. You’re going to school with me!” she said, handing them the uniforms. Link and Sora hastily changed into the uniforms. When they looked each other over, they saw that they were identical. The uniforms looked like tuxedos, except they were blue. Both wore white dress shirts, and black dress shoes and white socks. The two boys followed the girl to the place she called “school”. Along the way, she introduced herself as Raye Hino, the shrine maiden. Link and Sora introduced themselves using their created aliases. When they reached the school, Link and Sora noticed that the odango-haired blonde from yesterday was late, and apparently it had happened before when they heard the teacher scold her.

“Late again, Serena? Detention for you!” Sora and Link looked at each other. Well, they had a name to go with the face now… Ms. Haruna then turned to the class. “Well, class. We have two new transfer students. Please welcome Leon and Cid.” She introduced herself to the boys next. Link and Sora then settled down for the day. Link soon realized that “school” was where they taught things that he either already knew, or could easily figure out. Sora soon realized that “school” was a place of extreme torture, a view shared by Serena. Sora and Link ended up sitting next to each other. Link was sitting behind Serena while Sora sat behind Raye. After math, Ms. Haruna called for “study hall”, and left the room. Soon, the class was chattering, except for one kid. Link and Sora learned by listening that his name was Melvin, the local brain factory. Serena turned around in her seat toward the two boys.

“Hiya, guys! I’m Serena Tsukino!” she greeted them. Link noted that she was rather cheery despite having been punished and scolded earlier. Link smiled in return.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” he replied. Link could tell that Serena was dense, but kind. Sora had taken to poking the buns on her head.

“Are these supposed to be… meatballs?” he asked. Apparently he’d hit a sensitive spot, as Serena became angry.

“Why you litt-!” She was cut off by Raye covering her mouth with her hand. She turned to the two and laughed nervously.

“Don’t mind ol’ Meatball Head! Her brain is a little lacking…” she said. The two girls then began to argue, to the amusement of the rest of the class. Soon, the group was joined by the three other girls from yesterday.

“Are these friends of yours, Raye?” the blue-haired girl asked. Serena and Raye stopped their arguing.

“Actually, no. Grandpa hired them to work at the shrine. They’re also going to live there.” she replied. Raye then introduced Link and Sora to the bluenette: Amy Mizuno, resident genius and smartest in the school. Next was Lita Kino; the brunette studied martial arts and was an excellent cook. Last was Mina Aino; the blonde who was boy-crazy and hated to study. Study hall was spent with the boys getting to know their new friends. After the “study hall” was over, the rest of the day passed without anything exciting happening. After school, the girls all headed home to get homework done. Well, all except Serena and Raye. Serena had detention, and Raye needed to go get groceries.

* * *

Link and Sora decided to promptly return to the shrine. They were greeted by Raye’s grandpa.

“Thanks again, Mr. Hino.” Sora said as the man showed them to their rooms.

“Don’t mention it! And please, call me Grandpa! Any friend of Raye’s can call me that!” he said. After they were showed their rooms, Link and Sora completed their homework, then did their chores. When they were finished, Raye hadn’t returned yet. Link and Sora put on their civilian clothes and headed outside. Link decided to climb one of the trees nearby. Sora followed suit, selecting a tree right next to the one Link climbed. Both boys scaled the trees with practiced ease, and were soon sitting on the branches and leaning against the trunks. Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time after about a minute of sitting on the tree. Sora stared at him. Link read the warning look on his face easily enough. Before they’d left, the Sages had told them, among other things, that there was no telling what the Songs would do when played in a realm outside of Hyrule. Link experimentally played Zelda’s Lullaby. After seeing that nothing had happened, Link continued to play the song, looping it over and over again. It had a very calming effect to it, and soon the birds were singing along. After a few minutes, Sora looked down.

“Hey, Leon. We’ve got company… and an audience.” he pointed out. Link stopped playing and looked down, seeing the five girls standing there.

“Wow… what a lovely instrument!” Lita said. “What is it?” Link chuckled.

“It’s called an ‘ocarina’, dear Lita.” Link said.

“That was a lovely tune! It was so calming and peaceful! Like a lullaby!” Mina said, as she started to hum the notes to herself. Link’s finely-tuned ears heard that she was getting all the notes right. He played along with her humming for a little bit, then put away his Ocarina. He lept down from the tree with practiced ease, landing near Mina.

“And you have an excellent singing voice… and quite an ear for music, too.” Link said. Mina blushed, her entire face turning beet red, but Link took no notice of it. He turned to Raye.

“Well, Raye, if either you or Grandpa need me, I’ll be in my room.” he told her, turning toward the building. Sora decided to follow him. The five girls started at the retreating forms.

“Well, he’s kinda cute, eh, Mina?” Lita asked, turning toward her friend. Mina gave no response, as she was staring at the spot where Link had landed, and she had a spacey look in her eyes. “Hellllooooo… Earth to Mina! Come in Mina!” Lita waved her hand in front of Mina’s face.

“Huh? What? What’s going on?” the blonde asked, staring around in confusion. Amy turned to the girl, a worried look on her face.

“Are you alright, Mina? You seem a little out of it…” the bluenette noted.

“Nothing… just… I think I’m in love…” was Mina’s mumbled response. One could almost see the hearts in her eyes. The others shrugged, and headed toward their meeting spot in Raye’s room.

* * *

Link and Sora had not spoken one word until they were safely in Link’s room. Sora turned to his Hylian friend.

“So, Link… whatcha doing now?” he asked. His partner gave no response, instead sitting in a meditative position on the floor, his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and began to focus. That answered Sora’s question. Link was meditating like he’d been taught by Saria, utilizing his magic in order to feel for different sources of power. Sora had been taught the same technique by Merlin, but the young Keyblader had to admit that his friend was much better at it. Link first felt around for any sort of evil or negative energy. After a few minutes, he reported his findings.

“Well, nothing malevolent that I can sense. We seem to be in the clear for now.” Link reported, not once breaking his concentration or opening his eyes. He then opened himself up to other forces. The first thing he felt was Sora’s Keyblade, but he let that be. Sora felt Link touch on his power, the Hylian’s presence unmistakable with the Golden Power of Hyrule, the Triforce.

“Now what are you looking for?” Sora asked, his curiosity piqued.

“I’m looking for those six amateurs from last night.” Link answered, still not breaking his concentration. “I’m thinking that either one or more of them are part of the reason we were sent here.” Sora nodded in understanding. Link focused for a few moments more, then…

“Aha! Found the five girls… wait a minute, that can’t be right…” he said. He’d sounded excited at first, but now Sora could tell that he was merely confused now.

“What? What is it?” he asked. Link didn’t answer, but focused a bit more, then broke his meditation. Link the explained to Sora what he’d discovered: their new friends were the strangers from last night. Link smiled. He had a plan.

* * *

While the girls were discussing their enemy’s latest motives, an arrow embedded itself in the ground right in front of Serena. Understandably, she freaked out. After everyone had settled down, Serena read the note.

 

“Sailor Scouts,

Meet me at the park at midnight. Make sure no one follows you.

\---Hero of Time”

Serena then stared at the triangular symbol at the end of the name. After his signature, Link had placed the Triforce; Sora didn’t understand why. Meanwhile, Serena and her friends were trying to figure out what the symbol meant. It didn’t show up on any internet searches or on the Mercury Goggles. Luna and her partner, Artemis, became worried.

“Who would know that you are the Sailor Scouts?” he asked, worry lining his feline face. The girls spent the next few hours debating whether or not the invitation was a trap. As they adjourned their meeting, the five girls could hear the faint sounds of an ocarina being played, but it was a different tune.

* * *

At midnight, the five Sailor Scouts, already transformed, met at the park, followed by the two cats Artemis and Luna. As they wandered what would happen, they heard a familiar voice coming from nearby.

“Good. I was afraid you girls wouldn’t come.” The Scouts looked around and saw Link and Sora appearing from a portal made of green light.

“Who are you?” Amy asked. Link shook his head. However, it was Sora who answered her.

“All will soon be revealed, Amy.” the Keyblader said, summoning the Keyblade to him. The Scouts stared at the mysterious duo in shock.

“How… how…?” was all that Amy could get out. She did better than the rest, who were utterly speechless. Link chuckled.

“I was feeling around for power sources, and decided to try and hunt you girls out. I noticed that when I focused my energy on the Hikawa Shrine, there were five energy signatures, ones that matched perfectly to the ones that we helped last night. All it took was a little investigation to discover you five girls.” Link replied. Luna turned to Link.

“How is that possible?” the black cat asked. Artemis nodded in agreement. Link chuckled again.

“Tracking you down? That was child’s play.” he replied. Link again turned his attention to Amy. “Do you have any more questions, Amy Mizuno, Guardian of Water?” he asked. Amy shook her head. Link then turned to the rest, asking them if they had questions, and using their civilian names. “How about you, Lita Kino, Guardian of Thunder? Or you, Mina Aino, Guardian of Love? Maybe you, Raye Hino, Guardian of Fire? Or perhaps you, Serena Tsukino, Guardian of Moon? You always seem to have questions.” The Scouts shook their heads negatively. Link nodded. “Alright, then. We know who you are, its only fair that you know who we are.” Link turned to Sora, who nodded. Sora stepped forth.

“My name is Sora, wielder of the Keyblade. You five know me as Cid.” he said. Link stepped forth as well.

“My name is Link, the Hero of Time, the Hero of Hyrule, and the wielder of the Blade of Evil’s Bane, the Master Sword. You girls know me as Leon.” Link said. The girls gasped. It was their new friends that had helped them last night! Link chuckled at their shocked looks. “I guess nothing is as it seems with anyone here, is it?” he asked. Raye then decided to speak up.

“Okay, Link. Why are we here?” she asked. Link smiled.

“I was hoping one of you would ask that question.” he replied. “Sora and I are here to test you. We need to gauge your skill so we can know how to make you better fighters. If last night was any indication, you girls have only survived and won on luck. Luck can’t always help you.” Link said. “You will face Sora first. After a short break, you will face me. All five of you against one of us at a time.” Link explained. “I don’t want you girls holding back. Hit us with everything you have. Sora and I can handle it. We’re experienced warriors.” Link told them. He turned to his partner. “You know the drill, Sora.” Link told the Keyblader, who nodded. Link went over to where Luna and Artemis were. “You guys might wanna step back.” he told them. The cats obeyed.

* * *

Sora grinned, confidently twirling his Keyblade.

“So, girls, what’s with the outfits?” he decided to ask. Serena turned to the rest of the Scouts.

“Let’s do our thing, girls!” she said. The Scouts nodded. Amy went first.

“I am Sailor Mercury! I will right wrongs in the name of the planet Mercury!” she announced.

“I will burn the works of evil into ashes in the name of the planet Mars! I’m Sailor Mars!” Raye followed.

“In the name of the planet Jupiter, I will triumph over evil! I’m Sailor Jupiter!” Lita announced.

“I’ll punish evil in the name of the planet Venus! I’m Sailor Venus!” Mina introduced herself. Last was Sailor Moon.

“I stand for love, and I stand for justice! I’m Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I’ll turn evil to Moondust!” The Scouts then spoke in tandem.

“We’re the Sailor Scouts, defenders of Earth!”

Sora grinned.

“Well, now I’m going to make a fancy speech!” he said. He slung the Keyblade over his shoulder. “The hero chosen by the Keyblade to combat the Heartless, and any other evil that stands in my way! I’m Sora, the Keyblade Bearer!” Sora then got into his ready stance. “Let’s go!” he said. Sailor Mercury took the first move.

** Mercury Bubbles Blast! **

A burst of bubbles shot out. As the bubbles popped around Sora, he noticed that his vision was blocked by a heavy fog. He then heard something to his right.

** Crescent Beam Smash! **

However, the attack came from behind Sora, hitting him in his back and sending him tumbling out of the fog, which dispersed.

“Good job, Sailor Venus!” Luna shouted. Link just facepalmed. Sora got up, groaning in pain.

“Ow… that smarts, but no more Mr. Nice Keyblade!” Sora said, throwing his Keyblade at the Scouts.

** Strike Raid! **

The Keyblade flew at Sailor Jupiter, whirling as it spun in its flight. However, the green-clad Sailor Scout caught the Keyblade by the handle thanks to her reflexes from her martial arts studies. Sora groaned.

“Hey! Give that back to me! I can’t fight the Heartless without it!” Sora complained. Sailor Jupiter just grinned.

“You can have it back if you give up the fight.” she said in a teasing voice. Sora shook his head.

“Nah! I’ll get it back, just watch!” he said. Sora began to concentrate, and the Keyblade disappeared out of Sailor Jupiter’s hand with a _poof!_ It reappeared in Sora’s hand a moment later. Sailor Mercury analyzed the Keyblade with her goggles and computer as Sora grinned at everyone else’s confusion.

“Of course!” Sailor Mercury cried out, turning to her teammates. “That Keyblade is somehow connected to his heart! We can’t keep it from him, even in a different dimension it will appear when he calls it!” The other Scouts were shocked at the news. Sora’s grin grew bigger.

“Good job, Mercury!” he said.

“Oh, yeah, big shot? Take this!” Sailor Mars said, concentrating power to the tips of her index fingers.

** Mars Fire Ignite! **

From her fingertips, a small sphere of fire shot out at Sora, spiraling through the air. Sora focused his own magic to the tip of the Keyblade, just as he’d been taught by Merlin. Of course, it was easier now than it was when he’d first learned to use magic.

** Blizzard! **

A small blue sphere shot out of his Keyblade, colliding with Mars’ fireball, causing the attacks to cancel each other out.

** Moon Tiara Magic! **

Sora saw a disk of light that had been thrown at him by Sailor Moon. He swung his Keyblade at the attack, sending the disk back to its tiara form, which fell to the ground.

** Jupiter Thunder Crash! **

Sora rolled out of the way to dodge the electricity Sailor Jupiter had sent his direction. Sora focused his magic to the Keyblade again and threw it at his most recent assailant.

** Thunder Raid! **

The attack struck Jupiter on the arm, shocking her with the electric power of the Thunder spell Sora had placed in the Keyblade. As the Keyblade reappeared in Sora’s hand, he already had his next move in mind. First, he dodged another fireball from Mars, then concentrated his magic once again.

“I’ll show you how to burn things!” Sora shouted, aiming his Keyblade in Mars’ direction.

** Firaga! **

A small sphere of fire shot at Sailor Mars, who noted that it was going to hit the ground in front of her.

“That was a pathetic attack! It even missed me. Nice try, Key Boy!” she taunted the Keyblader, who only grinned at her taunts. Before she could say anything else, Sora’s attack hit the ground, exploding with a lot of force. The force of the attack sent Sailor Mars flying backward. Sora grinned again.

“You were saying?” he asked. He then turned around and saw Lita a little close for a combat situation. The Scout proceeded with beating Sora to a pulp with some of her martial arts prowess. The Keyblader only managed to not end up a bloody mess by tripping her with the Keyblade, back flipping and distracting his attacker with another spell.

** Thundara! **

About 20 lightning bolts struck randomly around the area, hitting all the Scouts. Link then called an end to the battle.

* * *

Sora turned to Link.

“Your turn, pal!” Link shook his head.

“First things first.” Link said, pulling out six bottles from his pouch, each one filled with Purple Potion. He handed one to each of the Scouts and Sora. “Drink up!” Link said. Sora gulped the concoction down without any hesitation, feeling his energy and magic return. The Sailor Scouts, on the other hand, looked a little wary. Mina spoke up first.

“Umm… what is this stuff?” she asked, holding the bottle she’d been handed up so she could look through it at one of the park’s lights. Link chuckled.

“It’s called a ‘Purple Potion’. It’ll replenish your energy and magic. I don’t like to fight an opponent when they’ve come right out of a fight.” Link said. Serena shook hers, noticing that it jiggled, kind of like Jell-O does.

“What’s it made of?” the blonde asked.

“The essences of Red ChuChus mixed with the essences of Blue ChuChus.” Link said. “Red replenishes health, and blue replenishes magic. When the two essences are mixed together before being made into potions, the resulting mixture will restore both.” From the confused looks on their faces, Link could tell that he hadn’t really told the much, as none of them had seen a ChuChu before. However, his answer seemed to work. The Scouts drank their potions, feeling their energy return. Sailor Mercury, purely out of curiosity, analyzed the remains of her potion. She saw on her computer the list of ingredients used to make it, and pulled up information on the ChuChu. When she saw what it looked like, her screams filled the air.

“Oh, my God! What is that thing!” she shrieked. The other Scouts looked at the gelatinous monster. It was top-heavy, and had pseudopod-like roots that it moved along with. As they watched, the computer showed how the ChuChus could become a gelatinous blob and move. Link sighed. His secret was out. Raye turned to Link.

“You made us drink _SLUG GUTS_?!” she asked, practically shouting the last two words. Link laughed nervously.

“Well, I didn’t _make_ you, but a ChuChu isn’t really a slug…” he trailed off upong seen the girls with angry looks. Link smirked, drawing his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. “This should be interesting. Now you girls have a reason to want to try and harm me! Let’s see what the great Sailor Scouts can do against Hyrule’s chosen hero!” Link said.

* * *

Even though he wasn’t expecting it, Link couldn’t say he was surprised when he got more speeches from the Scouts, this time against him directly. Link guessed it was something they did at every battle.

“I won’t stand for your cocky attitude! I’ll punish you in the name of Mars!” Rei said.

“You’ll be punished for your trickery in the name of Mercury!” Amy added.

“Even though I feel loads better, that icky concoction was not what I had in mind. Fall to the wrath of Jupiter!” Lita threw in.

“Though you may look good, your misdeed cannot go unpunished. I’ll do that punishing in the name of Venus!” Mina added, unable to believe she was going to have to fight the man that she’d admitted to loving. That was at the meeting earlier. However, she also wanted to see how powerful the self-proclaimed hero was.

“I stand for love, and I stand for justice! In the name of the Moon, prepare to be Moondusted!” Serena said, finishing off the Scouts’ battle ‘ceremony’. Sora laughed.

“Well, you made them angry! Good luck with that, pal! Have fun!” Sora managed between laughs, jumping away from his best friend. Link smirked.

“You girls think I’m just some simpleton that’s come along to disrupt your peace? What you saw last night is nothing compared to what you are going to be shown here and now!” Link said. He dropped to a ready stance. “When Hyrule needed a hero, the Goddesses called upon me! I am Link, the Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Time, and rightful bearer of both the Blade of Evil’s Bane: the Master Sword and the Triforce Piece of Courage! I’ll show you the power of Hyrule!” Link grinned as the Scouts readied themselves for their toughest challenge yet. “Let’s make a deal. If one of you can hit me during our bout, I’ll take that person out to dinner. If none of you hit me, you’ll all have to take me out to eat. Sound good?” he asked. The Sailor Scouts stared at Link, then nodded. Sailor Moon spoke for the group.

“You’ll regret making that offer!” she said. Link’s grin grew wider.

“I’ll be nice and let you girls make the first move.” he said. The others turned to Sailor Venus, knowing how much she loved Link. She nodded, focusing her power.

** Crescent Beam Smash! **

Another beam, like the one that had hit Sora, shot at Link. Link blocked the beam with his shield; the mirror properties the Light Sage Rauru had placed in it deflected the beam. Link easily either dodged or deflected the other attacks the Scouts sent his way. Link faux-yawned.

“Are you done yet?” he asked. Before the Scouts could respond, Link lept into the air, holding his Master Sword above his head. “I’ll show you one of my Hidden Skills!” he shouted.

** Hidden Skill: Jump Strike! **

As Link landed, he swung the Master Sword edge-down into the ground. A shockwave formed from the impact, which sped toward the Scouts knocking them back. As the Scouts recovered, Link pulled out a Deku Nut. The little seed would definitely give him the time he needed for his next tactic. Sailor Mars saw the seed.

“What, you gonna bruise us to death?” she asked in a mocking tone. Link merely shook his head.

“Remember what I said? Nothing is as it seems. You’ll see what happens.” Link said. He threw the seed down on the ground. When it impacted, a bright white light flashed out, stunning and disorienting the Scouts. Link took the chance to put away his sword and shield, and pulled his Ocarina of Time out of his pouch. He then played a series of notes.

** Elegy of Emptiness! **

Where there once stood one Link, there were now five. The Links put away their instruments and drew their Master Swords. By this time, the Scouts had recovered from the Deku Nut Link had thrown down. The five Scouts then saw they were facing five Links. Sailor Mercury activated her trusty Mercury Goggles and fired up her minicomputer. After all, no matter how good a clone was, there was a way to tell the original apart. As she scanned them, a look that was a mixture of shock and horror crossed her face. She turned to her teammates.

“Oh, no! This is bad news, guys! I can’t tell which Link is the real one! All the clones are perfect replicas of him!” Mercury reported. Sailor Mars grinned.

“Only one way to do this, then!” she said, pulling out five of her charms. _I call upon the power of Mars!_ Sailor Mars thought, throwing the charms at Link and his clones.

** Mars Fireball Charge! **

The Links raised their shields to block the attacks, but the clones weren’t quick enough and they were dispersed by the power of the charms. Link grinned.

“I’m impressed, Sailor Mars. No one has managed to make my clones disappear that easily!” he complimented her, causing her to blush.  Mina just became angry, so she used an attack that she’d only used once, not sure how it would turn out.

** Crescent Beam Shower! **

Multiple Crescent Beams shot at Link, who backflipped to get himself more space and time to prepare his next attack.

“Time for another Hidden Skill!” he shouted.

** Hidden Skill: Great Spin! **

Power surged into Link’s sword, and he performed his Spin Attack, except there was a red aura the marked the radius of the attack. When Venus’s attack hit Link’s, all the beams were deflected away. Link sighed in relief.

“You almost had me there, Venus!” Link said, causing the blonde to blush. She managed to regain her composure in time to avoid Link’s boomerang, which he’d thrown at her to distract her. As the weapon returned to is owner, Link put it away and pulled out a bomb. He threw it at the Scouts, and was focusing on his magic to light it while it was still in midair. However, Link’s concentration was interrupted by the sound of something sharp flying through the air right at him. Link looked to see a red rose pierce the bomb, shattering it to pieces. Link reached for his shield, and lazily deflected the attack. The rose fell to the ground, useless. Link looked up to see the caped man from last night standing on top of one of the lampposts.

“How dare you attack innocent girls! I am Tuxedo Mask, and I will not let your evil go unpuni-“ Tuxedo Mask never finished his sentence, as the sound of Link laughing interrupted him. “What? What’s so funny?” the well-dressed warrior asked, a look of agitation on his face. Link finally caught his breath after a few seconds of laughing.

“Sorry, pal… Tuxedo Mask, you said?” Link started. “I’m not evil. I’m testing the Scouts’ skill level.” Link said. He then readied his sword and shield. “Glad you’re here, though… I can test you too!” Link added, his face getting serious again. Tuxedo Mask responded by throwing more roses at him. Link again blocked the roses with his shield, and they fell to the ground.

“Why aren’t my attacks working?!” Tuxedo Mask asked, getting irritated at this point. Link shrugged.

“Oh, I dunno… maybe it has something to do with the fact that the Hylian Shield I carry was designed to be indestructible.” Link replied. Tuxedo Mask responded with more roses. Link decided to change tactics and test his accuracy. He quickly replaced his sword and shield with his bow. He pulled out some arrows, fitting them onto the bowstring, and cancelled out each on of Tuxedo Mask’s roses. However, fancy man wasn’t Link’s only concern. Lita decided she’d try to do to Link what she’d done to Sora. Link put away his bow and arrows, and got into a defensive boxing stance. He managed to block every single one of Lita’s blows. He then muttered a quick apology. “Forgive me, Goddesses… Lita…” he said, before faking out Lita with a left hook. While she was distracted from the attack, Link delivered a fierce uppercut to her jaw, sending her flying back. Link then rolled forward to dodge another one of Mars’s fireballs. He then quickly pulled out his bow, and shot an arrow to cancel Moon’s tiara attack. Link looked to his left to see three more roses headed his way. Link pulled out three arrows, and focused on his magic.

** Fire Arrows! **

The three arrows sped at the incoming floral projectiles, their arrowheads ignited by Link’s magic. They arrows burned the roses to ashes and continued speeding toward Tuxedo Mask. The masked man had to leap out of the way, landing on a park bench. Link heard a racket behind him, and turned around to see a tag-team attack from Sailors Mercury, Moon, and Mars.

** Moon Tiara Magic! **

** Mercury Bubbles Blast! **

** Mars Fire Ignite! **

Sailor Moon’s tiara sped through the air at Link, cloaked in bubbles and flames. To Link’s left, another tag-team attack was being readied by Sailors Venus and Jupiter.

** Crescent Beam Smash! **

** Jupiter Thunder Crash! **

The electrified beam also sped toward Link. Behind Link, Tuxedo Mask had sent more roses at the Hylian. Sora held his breath. How could Link dodge all three attacks? With the intensity Sora felt off of the attacks, Link would be lucky to be alive after taking those hits. Link had the same thoughts, and came to one of two conclusions. He decided to take the more fun option. The Hylian hero focused on his magic again, this time for a different spell.

** Nayru’s Love! **

A blue, crystal-like shield surrounded Link, protecting him from the attacks and the resulting explosion from said attacks. The entire battlefield was covered in smoke. Sora wished the smoke would clear so he could see if Link got his shield up in time. Meanwhile, the five girls were arguing over whose attack had actually hit Link, and would be taken to dinner by him. Link approached the bickering Sailor Scouts, clearing his throat. The girls turned around, and looks of pure shock registered not only on their faces, but on Tuxedo Mask’s face as well. He’d never seen anyone take those two attacks and live to tell the tale. Link merely smiled.

“None of you has managed to hit me yet.” he said, readying himself for more. Sialor Moon turned to the rest of the Scouts again. “It’s time we kicked it up a notch!” she said. The other girls nodded. Sailor Moon moved first.

** Sailor Moon Kick! **

The attack only managed to distract Link, which was all it was needed for, as Sailor Jupiter’s attack came following close by.

** Sparkling Wide Pressure! **

Link smirked. “Light based projectile magic. Piece of cake.” he said, swinging his sword at the blob of electricity hurling at him. The attack was sent back to its attacker, who jumped out of the way.

** Mars Celestial Fire Surround! **

Link turned to see eight fire rings shooting at him. Link had an idea, one he hoped would work. Link focused on his magic.

** Din’s Fire! **

He shot out eight projectiles, using his magic to guide each one and made his projectiles explode on the inside of the fire rings. The rings dispersed, unable to hold together when it came to a force on the inside of themselves.

** Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze! **

Link saw more bubbles headed his way. As some of them passed by the grass and bushes, Link saw that they became frozen.

“Can’t believe I’m about to use _that_ technique… but it’s the only thing that can be done…” Link said. Sora stared. Was Link _insane?!_ Link pointed the Master Sword at the sky, allowing it to draw the energy it needed. The Scouts looked on in confusion.

** Skyward Strike! **

Link then swung the sword downward, and a blast of heavenly energy flew toward Mercury’s attack. All of her ice bubbles popped as the attack continued toward the Scouts, who all managed to dodge the attack. Sailor Venus then used her attack.

** Venus Love Chain Encircle! **

A golden shot at Link. The chain’s links were shaped like hearts. Link sighed. He really was showing off too many of his Hidden Skills, but it was necessary if he was to show these Sailor Scouts how to defend their realm.

“Ready for another Hidden Skill?” Link asked, before launching his attack.

** Hidden Skill: Shield Attack! **

Link used his shield and hit the chain off of its course. Venus groaned in disappointment. She was hoping the attack would work. She decided to try again.

** Venus Love Chain Encircle! **

This time, she directed the chain to circle around Link, hopefully preventing him from moving. Link however, just performed a Spin Attack and knocked the chain away again. Again and again the Scouts attacked Link, only to have their attacks repelled every time. Link sighed.

“Jeez. How do you guys defeat evil in this realm like that? I guarantee none of you would have lasted five minutes against Ganondorf, and that’s being generous.” Link said. He knew that what he’d said was harsh, but it was needed both to open the Scouts’ eyes to the fact that they needed to improve themselves, and also because it was the truth. Link’s comment apparently hit one of Mina’s hot buttons, because suddenly he was faced with an attack he hadn’t been expecting.

** Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots! **

Mina was surprised that the attack had come, as it was only something that she used when her anger was out of control. Link, meanwhile, was cursing at himself for having allowed himself to be caught off guard. He could only see one viable option at this point. After all, Nayru’s Love or any of his Hidden Skills wouldn’t be of much use. After all, the beams were coming in random intervals, and at different lengths. With her previous attack, Crescent Beam Shower, at least the beams had been uniform. Link sighed, focusing his magic again.

** Farore’s Wind! **

Link used the spell to warp to a different spot in the battlefield. However, he quickly had to turn around.

** Moon Tiara Magic! **

Link cursed at himself again. Twice in a row he’d allowed himself to be caught off guard. Then again, the more opponents you faced, the harder the fight got. Link always relished a good challenge. He sighed.

“Hidden Skill Number Four…” he said, not thrilled at having to use another one to dodge an attack. However, he gritted his teeth and did what needed to be done.

** Hidden Skill: Helm Splitter! **

Link lept into the air, attacking Sailor Moon’s tiara with a vertical slice, then turned in midair to face the tiara, which had fallen on the ground. Link forgot about that little drawback, and the mistake would cost him. His new position landed him with his back to Sailor Venus, who took advantage of the opportunity presented before her.

** Venus Love Chain Encircle! **

This time, the attack hit Link square on his back while he was still in the air. He’d had no way to dodge the attack, even if he’d seen it coming. As a result, he was sent sprawling to the ground. Without any pause, Link quickly got up, and pulled out the largest weapon in his arsenal: the Megaton Hammer. Link struck the ground with the hammer, sending the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask into the air. Link then put away the hammer, and drew his sword and shield again. He decided to use on of the Magic Medallions imbued into the Master Sword.

“Did anyone ask for a shake?” he asked.

** Quake Medallion! **

He lept into the air, and stabbed the Master Sword into the ground as he landed. His attack hit right as the Sailor Scouts had gotten to their feet from the impact of his Megaton Hammer. As Link expected, this foes were knocked right back off of their feet. Link then decided that the fight had gone on long enough, and called out the fight’s end.

* * *

After everyone had recovered via a fairy in one of Link’s bottles (the girls “oohed” and “aahed” at the sight of the fairy), Link turned to Mina.

“Well, Mina… looks like I’m buying you dinner. After all, a deal _is_ a deal. I’m a man of my word.” Link said. He was still miffed at himself for making the stupid mistake, but he was somehow glad it was Mina that had hit him rather than Serena. Luna and Artemis approached Link, who noted that the white cat had the same moon marking on its forehead.

“Link, may I ask you something?” the black cat asked. Link nodded. “What I want to know is how you two got to be so powerful.” Luna stated. Artemis and the Scouts nodded in agreement.

“Yeah! After all, we’ve never had an enemy as difficult to fight as Sora, let alone Link.” Lita added. The girls had dropped their transformations, and Link and Sora had re-assumed their civilian disguises. Link shook his head at the question.

“That’s a preeeetty long story.” Link said in reply. “Let’s meet at the Shrine tomorrow… well, later. Sora and I will explain everything then.” Link proposed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Link turned to Sora. “Well, you ready to go?” he asked. The young Keyblader nodded. Link then turned to Raye. “C’mon. I can get you a lift to the Shrine.” he offered. Raye nodded. “However, let’s get these fine ladies home first.” Link said. As the group arrived at each Scout’s home, Link did two things. He first gave them the ability to hear his and Sora’s thoughts whenever he played Saria’s Song. He then set up Warp Points for Farore’s Wind in discreet places. The last one to be dropped off was Mina. As Link set up the Warp Point, Mina approached him.

“Ummm… Link?” Link turned around at the sound of her timid voice.

“Yeah, Mina?” he asked. Mina almost told him about her feelings, but she just couldn’t bring herself to say that… so she asked him a question instead.

“Just… who are you?” she asked. Link chuckled, then leaned in close, causing Mina to blush.

“That, I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Link said. He then stepped back, and took her hand. He knelt down on one knee and kissed the back of her hand. “Good night, m’lady. I shall see thee tomorrow, I trust?” he asked, using the most knightly manners he could. This only deepened the shade of red on her face. Link took notice of it this time. “Mina? Are you okay? You look like you have a fever!” he said.

“F-f-f-fever? N-n-n-no, I-i-I’m alright…” she stammered. Link nodded.

“Well, okay then. See you later!” he said. Raye had noticed the entire exchange, and smirked at Link’s naiveté.

“What’s so funny?” Sora asked. Raye turned to him, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Link’s friend Mina’s secret. She decided to trust the Keyblader.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Link!” she said. Sora nodded. Raye checked Link’s position. He was approaching fast. She turned back to Sora. In a voice almost too quiet to hear, Raye told Sora that Mina had fallen desperately in love with Link. She was even ignoring other boys, and that _never_ happened with Mina! Sora nodded.

“Aaahhh… that’s how it is…” he muttered. Raye could swear that he knew something she didn’t. Link then rejoined the group. Taking ahold of Raye and Sora, Link focused on the Warp Point he’d placed at the Shrine.

** Farore’s Wind! **

Watching them leave was Mina, staring out her window. She sighed. She should have told Link how she felt, but he was kinda intimidating, the way he’d taken on all five of them without breaking so much as a sweat. On the other hand, she found the intimidation kinda romantic. She sighed, changing into her night clothes. She then crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Link, however, was having trouble sleeping. He was worried that Mina may have actually been sick. Why else would her face have been so red? Could it be?

“Nah…” Link said, dismissing the idea. If he’d been paying attention, his Triforce had been resonating. However, it was covered by his Golden Gauntlets, so no one had seen it glow. The other thought on Link’s mind was how quickly Sora and Raye had gone quiet when he’d approached. He could almost swear they were keeping some sort of secret, but he’d questioned them both to no avail. Link shrugged. Well, Hyrule Castle wasn’t built in a day. He had plenty of time for that later. Meanwhile, he needed some sleep. He finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I meant to have this up for Valentine's Day, but the chapter just wasn't coming out right. Well, here it is!**

**Table of Fonts:**

Standard Text: Regular Dialogue/Storytelling

 _Italics_ : Emphasis, Sound Effects, thoughts

 **Bold** : Monster/Heartless

 **Bold Underline** :Special Attacks (this is cried out)

 _ **Bold Italic**_ : Monster speech

CAPS: Yelling

Underline: Flashback/History, name of location

 _Italic Underline_ : Dream

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interrupted Date! Mina's True Feelings!**

The next day at the Shrine, the Scouts met at the front waiting for Link and Sora to show up. To pass the time, they were just casually chatting about things not related to the Negaverse. Raye turned to Mina.

"You know, I didn't think Link was that dense…" she said. Upon seeing Mina's confused look, Raye continued. "I'm talking about when he thought your blushing was from a fever last night." she said. Raye then shook her head. "It's odd, though… from what I've seen, he has a pretty sharp mind." Mina nodded.

"It's okay! I'll tell Link how I feel on our date tonight!" Mina said, her eyes burning with a determined fire. Before anyone could point out that her dinner with Link wasn't exactly a date, the two Heroes showed up. Wordlessly, Link motioned for the Scouts to follow him. The girls obeyed, falling in behind Sora as the two led them to where Link slept. After they were all in the room, Link pointed to the closet.

"We'll be in there." he said. The Scouts stared in confusion.

"The… closet?" Raye finally spoke up. Upon hearing that, Link chuckled, shaking his head.

"You'll see." Link said, pulling out his Ocarina of Time. He played the Song of Time, and then opened the closet door. Instead of a standard closet, the girls found themselves in an elaborate temple. There was a red carpet that ran from the entrance to a pedestal ahead of them. The ceiling was so high, it was lost in the shadows as bright sunlight came in through the ornate windows. Link smiled at the looks of awe on the girls' faces. "Welcome, ladies, to the Temple of Time." Link said. Sora turned to Link.

"I thought the Temple was located in Hyrule?" he said. Link smiled.

"Yes, but the Song of Time will always connect to the Temple of Time through any ordinary door." Link replied. Link then turned to the Scouts. "Girls, what we are about to show you is for your eyes and ears only." Link said. The five nodded in understanding, and Link motioned them forward. The Scouts stepped forward, not wanting to miss any of the beauty that was the Temple of Time. Link led them to the Door of Time, and again played the Song of Time. The door opened, revealing an image of Hyrule, specifically, Hyrule Field. The girls stared at the vastness at a loss for words. "Ladies, this is Hyrule Field. Sora and I are going to tell you about how we got here. We're gonna start from the beginning." Link said. The Scouts nodded.

* * *

As they watched, the view moved across Hyrule Field to a forest. Link told them that the forest was called the Kokiri Forest, which protected Hyrule from outside threats. They then saw the view fly in to a village, and then a particular house in a tree. There, they saw a nine-year old Link waking up. They watched as he was summoned by a fairy to see something called a "Great Deku Tree". Link took the time to explain a few things about the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree. The view then abruptly cut to the Destiny Islands as Link went looking for a sword, having already gotten his shield. There, the girls saw the Heartless attack on Sora's home. The view then cut to Link again as he found the Kokiri Sword and Sora. The girls then watched the two as they traveled across Hyrule looking for the Spiritual Stones. When the Stones had been found, the image then showed Ganondorf taking over Hyrule after Link had pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. The view then cut to Traverse Town, and Sora took over the narration. He told the girls how he and Link traveled across the Scattered Realms, saving the worlds from the Heartless. After the defeat of Ansem, the girls saw that the two had found themselves back in Hyrule. Link did tell them that seven years had passed in Hyrule. As the view followed Link and Sora to Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, the girls saw in horror how the landscape had changed since Ganondorf had taken over. Link and Sora then told them of their quest to awaken the Sages, and showed the defeat of Ganondorf. At the end, the girls saw the Sages using their power to send the two to their realm.

* * *

At the end of the show, the Scouts stared in shock. Their new friends and allies were from a different dimension! Mina's look quickly changed to open admiration as she lay eyes on Link again.

"You really did all of that?" she asked. Link nodded.

"With Sora's help, yes." he replied. Lita had a question next.

"So, which of the two of you is stronger?" she asked. Link and Sora exchanged glances.

"I'd say Link, easily. He has three incarnations of experience to work with, plus a butt-ton of items and magic. I don't think I've seen him be defeated." Sora admitted, scratching the back of his head. Link shook his head.

"You're a force to be reckoned with yourself." Link said.

"Umm… Link? Sora?" a timid voice asked. The two turned to see it was Serena.

"Yes?" Sora replied.

"Did you two hold back on us last night?" she asked. The two Heroes looked at each other again, then nodded.

"We had to. If we were to fight a full capacity, we both can take on a pretty good-sized army." Link said. He then pulled out his Master Sword. "That, and this thing can kill, ya know. I don't think it would go over well if I were to kill this realms defenders!" Link said jokingly. The Scouts laughed nervously.

At that point, a couple dozen **Shadow Heartless** appeared from the shadows. The Scouts took the time to observe the creatures. They had a vaguely humanoid structure, with round spherical heads. Staring at the world were two glowing eyes. Two long, twisted antennae were sprouting from the tops of their heads. Each of their hands had three clawed fingers, and they had large feet with no discernible digits. Minus the eyes, the creatures were dark black. Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Darn Heartless. Can't get a break, can we?" he growled before throwing his Keyblade at the Heartless.

**Reflect Raid!**

When the Keyblade hit the ground, it rebounded to the surprise of the Scouts. The Keyblade bounced around the temple, destroying the Heartless. After a minute, Sora caught the Keyblade as it passed him. There were no more Heartless. Link then led the group out of the Temple of Time.

When the group re-emerged in the Hikawa Shrine, the girls turned toward Link and Sora.

"Were those Heartless?" Amy asked. Sora nodded.

"Those were **Shadow Heartless**. They're a type of Pureblood Heartless." Sora said. He then explained a few things about the Heartless, telling the Scouts that they were born from the darkness in peoples' hearts. He explained the difference between Pureblood and Emblem Heartless, telling the girls to take note that the Emblems were artificial Heartless and were more colorful than the black-with-yellow-eyes design on the Pureblood Heartless. Sora then explained that the Heartless were generally mindless and only had one goal: consume hearts. Sora explained that they needed to find the Keyhole of this world so it could be sealed from the Heartless. When Serena asked how they sealed the Keyhole, Sora lifted the Keyblade. He explained that the Heartless probably followed the signal of his Keyblade to get to this realm, as the Keyblade was one of the few ways to destroy Heartless. Link stepped in to explain that other means such as magic or enchanted weaponry also worked. Sora then indicated that after studying their powers, the Scouts would be able to combat the Heartless using their Planet Power.

"So, now you know your story. What's yours?" Link asked, getting straight to the point. Feeling obligated to tell them, the Scouts explained how they had been awakened as the Sailor Scouts by Luna (or Artemis, in Mina's case). Luna then told Link and Sora of their two missions right now: acquire the Seven Rainbow Crystals before the Negaverse did in order to find the Silver Imperium Crystal, and locate the Moon Princess. Link then gave the Scouts a grave warning: the Negaverse may discover that the Heartless had shown up in this realm and may use them to further their goals, even though the person controlling them would have to have a strong affinity for Darkness and those with hearts had to be careful, as the Heartless would consume their hearts without a second thought. Luna then asked the million-dollar question on the Scouts' minds.

"So tell me, Link, Sora. Why are you two here, in our realm?" she asked. Link and Sora then exchanged sheepish looks.

"Well... it's like this…" Link started. "The Sages said that one of us would find the woman we were supposed to be with…" Link trailed, growing more and more uncomfortable. Lita giggled.

"So, a girlfriend then." she said. Link and Sora nodded. Deciding to change the subject, Mina asked Link to play more of his Ocarina. Link obliged, showing them how they could communicate when he played Saria's Song. As the upbeat tune filled the air, the girls heard Link's thoughts that he directed at them. At the end of the meeting, Link turned to Mina.

"I'll pick you up at six-o'-clock tonight for dinner." he told her. Mina nodded. Link looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Raye and the other Scouts talking with Sora. Link narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he noticed they were whispering. Before he could ask what they were thinking, Sora announced that he was going to go train. Raye and the Scouts were eager to follow, and they left Link and Mina in the room alone. After closing the door, they placed their ears against the door. Link turned to Mina. "What was that about?" he asked. He then saw Mina blushing again.

"I'm n-not real sure." she said, starting to stutter. She was actually upset with her friends because they'd pulled this stunt without warning her. Link saw the look on her face.

"You… have something to tell me." Link made it as a statement of fact as opposed to a question. Mina nodded her head. Link concentrated, then walked over toward the door. "Nice try girls! Now Sora, go train and get the Scouts started on basic dodging. I don't like the way they wriggle like a can of worms." Link said. He heard several groans as Sora and the Scouts walked away. Link then turned to Mina. "What do you need to tell me?" Link asked. Mina's blush deepened.

"Well… what I w-w-wanted t-t-to say… Oh, how do I p-put this…?" Mina muttered. "Iwannabeyourgirlfriend!" she said all at once. Link blinked in confusion and surprise. However, he quickly recovered.

"I'd thought as much." he said. Link then dropped his disguise and removed the Golden Gauntlet on his left hand. There, he saw his Triforce was resonating. "Thought that thing was going off…" he muttered. Mina stared at Link as if he'd gone insane.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Link then showed her his Triforce mark, and Mina saw it was glowing. "What does that mean?" she asked. Link sighed.

"You remember me explaining the Triforce during our story, right?" Mina nodded to Link's question. "Good. What this means normally is that another holder of the Triforce is near. However, the Sages told me that it would resonate around the person I'm supposed to find." Link explained. Mina stared.

"Does that mean…?" she asked, trailing off. Link just nodded. Mina squealed in delight, then caught her reflection in a mirror. "Oh, dear! I'm going to need a new dress!" she said, heading toward the door. About halfway there, she slumped. "Oh, yeah… I forgot I spent my allowance on the arcades!" Mina moaned in despair. Link sighed, reaching into his pouch.

"How much you gonna need?" he asked. Mina turned to him as he pulled out a wallet. "Well, I saw a lovely dress for about 1,200 yen, and some nice jewelry to go with it for another 400 yen, and the cost of a hair stylist is roughly another 350 yen…" she said, trailing off when she saw Link pulling out bills and counting them. He passed over 2,000 yen without saying a word. Mina stared at the money, and then at the thick pile of bills Link still had left.

"Ummm, Link? Just how much money do you have?" she asked, pocketing the money. Link did some math in his head.

"Let's see… I left Hyrule with about 500 Rupees… and arrived here with 500,000 yen…" he muttered. "That's 1,000 yen per Rupee… and then Sora and I had to get food, but that came out of Sora's wallet… hmm… dinner reservations were about 3,000 yen… I just handed you another 2,000… so roughly 495,000 yen left." Link said. Mina almost fainted at hearing the figure. She did some quick math of her own.

"Wait… you gave me 50 extra yen…" she muttered, pulling out 50 and starting to hand it back to Link. The Hylian shook his head as he re-assumed his disguise.

"I gave that to you Just in case there are any sort of taxes. Anything left over is yours to do with as you please." Link told her. Mina nodded, thanking Link.

"Hey, Link… how did you get the Rupees?" she asked. Link laughed, but stopped upon seeing Mina's hurt expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mina. It's just that Rupees are _everywhere_ in Hyrule. You can find them by walking through tall grass, by cutting it down, hitting trees, breaking pots, opening treasure, digging the ground, and sometimes from monsters and even just laying around." Link explained. "If you know where to look, you don't ever have to worry about being poor in Hyrule."

"Okay. That's neat." Mina replied. She then started to blush again. "So… will you… ya know…?" she asked, trailing off. She was pleased with herself that she hadn't stuttered this time. Link nodded. Mina yelped in delight and promptly tackled Link and giving him a bear hug.

"Mina… need… oxygen… can't breathe!" Link managed to get out. Mina let go and immediately began to apologize. Link brushed her apologies aside, assuring her between breaths that he was fine. When he'd recovered sufficiently, he smiled and shook his head.

"That was almost as bad as a Goron hug." Link said. Mina happened to glance over at the clock and saw that it was three-o'-clock.

"Omigosh! Look at the time! I need to get going!" she said, rushing out the door. Link just watched her go and smiled. Link closed the door to his room, still deep in thought. He had the feeling that their purpose in this realm was yet to be complete. He doubted the Sages had sent them here just so he could meet Mina. Link turned around and saw Artemis staring at him. Link supposed that the white cat had slipped inside the room while the door was open.

"Thanks for the tip, Artemis." Link said. The cat just smiled at him.

"No problem." the white cat replied. It was the white cat with the Moon marking on its forehead that had given Link the advice that led to him selecting an expensive restaurant for the dinner. Artemis had warned the Hylian Hero that the other Scouts, namely Serena, were likely to follow and spy on their date. The rest of the Scouts soon stopped by Link's room to let him know that they were going shopping and Sora was going with them. Link nodded, declining the offer to go. Until he had to go, Link spent the time training and meditating. When it was 5:55, Link magically changed his clothing to a black and red tuxedo, and then focused on the Warp Point he'd set up at Mina's house.

**Farore's Wind!**

* * *

Link found himself outside Mina's house. Until he re-oriented himself and scanned his surroundings, the other Scouts and Sora remained undetected in the bushes nearby. Once Link opened up his magic to other power sources, he felt his friends. He smirked.

' _Wait until they try to follow us! Heh, heh, heh!'_ Link thought, walking up to the door. He rang the doorbell, then stepped back. Link honestly had never been this nervous in his life, but he kept his countenance even. A man opened the door after a few moments and stared at Link.

"Ah! Hello! Are you Leon?" he asked. Link merely nodded. The man smiled. "Please, come in! I'm Mr. Aino, Mina's father." he said, opening the door wider and stepping back. Link stepped into the house, and Mr. Aino closed the door behind them. Mr. Aino led Link to the living room. When he got there, he saw a woman sitting on a couch. He could tell just by looking at her that this was Mina's mother.

"Hello! You must be the nice young man my Mina was talking about!" the woman said, motioning Link to sit in the love seat on the other side of a coffee table. Link sat down, and Mr. Aino sat down next to his wife. Link snacked on some pretzel sticks that were out while he chatted with Mina's parents. After a few minutes, Mina entered the living room and saw Link sitting down. Link looked up and was utterly speechless. Mina was wearing an orange (surprise, surprise) pleated dress. It was layered with each layer ending in lace. She wore matching orange high heels and orange star earrings. She had a gold, thick-chained necklace on. Link saw that the links in the chain were heart-shaped, just like one of her attacks. On the chain was the symbol for Venus, also in gold.

"Well?" Mina asked, twirling around. When she finished, she turned to her parents.

"You look lovely, honey." Mrs. Aino said. Her husband just nodded in agreement. Mina turned to Link next.

"M'lady, you look more beautiful than the finest jewelry any mortal man is able to craft, and more elegant the stars that dance across the heavens." Link said. Mina's parents stared. This kid was exactly as Mina had said. He acted almost like a Knight of the Round Table as opposed to a junior high kid. After some well-wishing from Mina's parents, the two left to walk to the restaurant. At the restaurant, Link and Mina were seated. Mina looked at the menu, a little concerned with the prices of the food, but Link assured her she could order whatever she wanted.

* * *

After seeing Link and Mina head into the restaurant, the Scouts groaned. Now they'd never be able to spy on the date! Everyone left to go do their own thing. Sora decided to hang with Serena and get to know the blonde better. As they talked, they learned that they had quite a few things in common. Serena started to think that maybe she was the One Sora had to find. Sora, on the other hand, had no such illusions. It was made clear that the One for him was in a different realm from Hyrule, the Scattered Realms, or here. Soon after, Serena decided to see how her friend Molly was doing. On the way to her apartment, Serena explained that Molly had lost her love recently, a man named Nephlite. Sora almost had to laugh at the fact that Nephlite started out as an enemy, but turned over once he met Molly. Along the way, Serena got a call from Lita concerning the Negaverse's next move, but decided to go visit Molly instead. Sora and Serena continued to Molly's apartment. Along the way, they met Melvin, who wanted to come along. At Molly's apartment, she surprised Serena and Melvin by saying she wanted to go walking. Sora just grinned.

"You have a strong heart!" he said, surprising everyone. Molly just stared at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked. Sora laughed nervously.

"Well, I heard from Serena what happened. I'm sorry for your loss, but at the same time you are willing to pick up and carry on. That takes a strong heart!" Sora told her. Molly smiled in thanks. The four began to walk around, coming upon a graveyard. Molly turned to Serena and Sora.

"Do you think Nephlite is watching us?" she asked. Sora grinned.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he's glad to see you starting to get back to normal!" he said. Molly smiled again, then turned back toward the graveyard.

' _Boy, he sure knows how to cheer a person up! He's kinda cute, too!'_ she thought. Molly's eye then caught sight of a priest. She quickly hastened down to talk to him. Serena, not noticing, asked if Molly wanted to go see a movie. When she didn't get a reply, she turned around and saw her friend gone. The three decided to split up to try to find her.

* * *

Sora stumbled across Molly first, who was talking to a priest. He missed most of their conversation, but he did hear some good advice from the priest.

"You're not alone, you know." he said. Molly looked up at him in confusion. "I saw you with your friends. They seem to care a lot about you." the priest continued. At these times, you need to turn to them for support." Molly nodded.

"Forget Nephlite!" a girl's voice rang out. Sora quickly rushed to find Serena. It was the same person who attacked Game Machine Joe the other day! Molly turned to the person.

"You knew Nephlite too?!" she asked. The person nodded.

"That loser got what he deserved." she replied. Molly stared in horror.

"You're the one who attacked Nephlite!" she said. That was the last Sora saw as he rushed off looking for Serena.

* * *

As Sora found Serena, there was a beeping noise emitting from her purse. Looking from the outside, there was also a light flashing on and off. Luna ran up just as Sora did.

"Serena, that's the Rainbow Crystal alert! It means the Negaverse is near!" Luna warned. Sora sighed.

"First the Heartless, now this! What next, we find out that the Negaverse has already discovered the Heartless?" he asked. The three then took off, with Serena sending an emergency call to the Scouts.

As Sora, Serena, and Luna approached where Molly and the priest were, they saw Molly trying to take a rock from the strange attacker. Serena's face changed upon seeing the person.

"Zoycite…" was all she muttered. "Molly!" she cried out. "She's in trouble!"

"Wait for the other Scouts! It'll be safer!" Luna said, but Serena shook her head.

"I can't wait! Molly needs help!" she replied, throwing her hand in the air.

**Moon Prism Power!**

Sora watched as a burst of moonlight was emitted from where Serena stood. When the light cleared, Sora saw Sailor Moon standing in her place. Sora then dropped his disguise and summoned his Keyblade.

"Let's go, Sailor Moon!" he said. Sailor Moon nodded and the two took off. Luna shook her head.

"They're both so rash!" she scolded before looking for a safe place to watch.

* * *

At the battle scene, Sora and Sailor Moon arrived to see Zoycite push Molly down and turn to the priest.

"Welcome to the Negaverse, padre!" she said, but Sailor Moon decided to interfere.

"Stop right there!" she said. Zoycite turned to see who had interrupted her.

"Who dares interrupt me, Zoycite?" she asked, then saw Sailor Moon and Sora.

"I stand for love! And I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said. Both Molly and the priest stared at Sailor Moon in awe.

"It's Sailor Moon!" Molly cried out. Sora then started to twirl the Keyblade.

"I'm Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade! I'll combat any evil for the forces of Light!" Sora finished off by shouldering the Keyblade. Zoycite laughed.

"You'll have a fight, as soon as the Rainbow Crystal goes to work. Zoy!" With that last cry, Zoycite flung the Dark Crystal she had. It floated in the air, then shot a beam at the priest. As an orange crystal appeared, Zoycite laughed. "At last! The second crystal is mine!" she said. The priest became engulfed in purple smoke as he screamed in pain. The Rainbow Crystal suddenly shot straight up into the air.

"The Crystal! It's flying away!" Sailor Moon cried out. As Zoycite looked for the Crystal, the priest had finished his transformation. Molly screamed in terror, wanting to know what happened. Sora and Sailor Moon stared at their new opponent.

" ** _I'm_ Bobo the Vulture, Champion of the Negaverse.** " their opponent announced. He looked humanoid, but had very light blue skin, a bird's feet, and vulture wings. He was dressed like a boxer. " _ **102 knockouts, kids. You don't stand a chance!**_ " he said upon seeing Sora and Sailor Moon. Zoycite chuckled.

"Poor Sailor Moon. All you have in your corner is a kid with a toy." she said. Sailor Moon growled.

"Hey! Buzz off, Nega-sleaze!" she replied. Bobo started to speak again.

" _ **Listen to the crowd! They're smart!**_ " he said. " _ **LLLLLLEEEEET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRUMMMMMBLE!**_ " he shouted, throwing his arms in the air. " _ **Now, introducing our challengers! First one is in a sailor suit and golden headband.**_ " Bobo said.

"Haha, Sailor 'Boom Boom' Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

" _ **Next, in baggy clothes carrying a giant key.**_ " Bobo continued. Sora grinned, twirling the Keyblade.

"That's Keyblader Sora!" he said.

"Bobo, one of the Seven Great Shadows! Destroy Sailor Moon and her new friend!" Zoycite ordered, still floating in the air looking for the Orange Rainbow Crystal. Bobo nodded.

" _ **Get a taste of my right hook**_!" he said, shooting his right glove at Sailor Moon and Sora. Both dodged the attack, leaping out of the way. Sora then took aim at Bobo.

**Reflect Raid!**

The Keyblade whirled through the air as it rushed Bobo, but the Shadow shot another glove out, deflecting the blow.

" _ **Nice try, kid.**_ " Bobo taunted, before launching a series of gloves at Sora. The Keyblade Master couldn't react in time, and was sent flying backward from the attack. As Sailor Moon watched, another glove was sent her way. She did the only thing she could think to do: scream in terror. However, she was carried away from the attack. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!" Serena said. The well-dressed warrior landed on a tombstone, turning to Zoycite.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" she said. The man nodded.

"That's right! Round Two of Zoycite vs. Tuxedo Mask! I win the second Rainbow Crystal!" he said, setting Sailor Moon Down. Zoycite turned to Bobo.

"Bobo, attack. Cape boy thinks he's going to stop us!" Zoycite ordered. Bobo growled in anger.

" _ **The Vulture is unstoppable!**_ " he shouted, launching a series of gloves at Tuxedo Mask. The well-dressed warrior counted by pulling out his cane and twirling it, which deflected all the gloves. Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask then heard a noise behind them.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Keyblade!" Sora said, anger and determination in his voice.

**Lethal Frame!**

Shortly after the attack name was announced, the effect took place. To Sora's eyes, time stopped. He rushed at Bobo, striking him multiple times. At the last hit, time "resumed" and the boxing Vulture was sent flying. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon stared. To their eyes, Sora was behind them one instant, and the next instant he was in front of them as Bob flew away. Luna noticed Lita approaching.

"Lita, quick! Transform!" the cat shouted. Sora turned to see what the commotion was and saw Lita hold up her Transformation Pen in the air.

**Jupiter Power!**

As Sora watched, Lita was surrounded by lightning. When it cleared, Sailor Jupiter emerged. Zoycite laughed.

"Excellent. Now, I can take out three birdies with one stone." she said. She glanced at Sora.

' _So, this is the one of the two warriors that Queen Beryl sensed breaking the Dimensional Rift, eh? He doesn't look very strong, but look what he did to Bobo. He must be the one_ they _came looking for.'_ Zoycite thought.

"I call upon the power of the Negaverse! Summon the Heartless to our side!" Zoycite cried out. To Sora's dismay, about 30 Shadows appeared. Sora groaned.

"Me and my big mouth." he said, pointing his Keyblade up.

**Firaga Burst!**

A giant fireball shot in the air. Sora chuckled as Zoycite had to dodge the attack to avoid getting burned. As the fireball floated, several smaller fireballs rained down on the Heartless, destroying them all. The giant fireball then disappeared.

"Awesome! Can you teach me that move?" Sora turned to see it was Sailor Mars who'd asked the question. Sora shook his head.

"Sorry. My magic stems from a different source than your power, so I don't think I can teach it." he replied. Sailor Mars looked at him in confusion.

"What he means is you can't learn it since it isn't tied to a planet's power." Sailor Mercury explained, showing up on the scene. Zoycite saw that she was quickly becoming at a disadvantage, so she summoned some more Heartless to her side. They four Sailor Scouts and Sora were now facing down Shadows, Neoshadows, Soldiers, Wyverns, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems. Sora groaned. He quickly explained to Tuxedo Mask that the Heartless were only affected by a Keyblade, magic, or magically imbued weapons. Tuxedo Mask nodded in understanding. Sora then explained about the different types of Heartless.

As they'd already encountered Shadows, Sora didn't waste any time on explaining them.

Next were the **Neoshadows**. They were Pureblood Heartless that had a more humanoid structure than the Shadows, but had the same pitch-black skin and glowing yellow eyes. The crooked antennae on their heads were longer and fell back behind them. It looked to be rather muscular and it had large hands. Each hand had five clawed fingers. It's feet, like those of the Shadow, were long and lacked individual digits. However, their feet more resembled boots. It's body was also lined with faint, blue veins. Sora warned that like the Shadows, Neoshadows could melt into the ground and become a shadow, but they were more dangerous as they knew how to work in teams.

Mercury gave the scoop on the **Soldiers** , having scanned them with her Mercury Goggles and minicomputer. The Soldiers at first appeared as noble warriors, but the computer scan revealed they were just as beastly as the others. Their muscular forms were covered in a bluish-black body suit that bore the Heartless Emblem on it. They wore black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Their true Heartless behavior came out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw. Mercury warned that they would attack with either a single claw swipe or kick, or they would pull off combos.

Next were the **Wyverns**. They were large, draconian creatures with predominantly dark red skin, save for their bellies, which were tan, and their wings, which were salmon-colored, though the wingtips were dark red. They had thin bodies, with large three-toed feet, each one sporting black talons. Their wings seem rather thin when compared to their bodies, and the wingtips appear tattered, with several small holes in them. They had tall, slightly curved spikes on each of their shoulders. The Wyverns' tails were fairly short and they had flat, V-shaped heads. They had beady yellow eyes on either side of their heads, and all bore the Heartless Emblem on their chests.

Mercury then scanned a **Red Nocturne**. They had smooth, conical, red bodies with a Heartless Emblems emblazoned on their chests. The tops of their bodies flared outward and formed a jagged "collar" below the Heartless' spherical, pitch black heads. They also wore conical, yellow hats that had jagged brims and thin, curled tips. Like many Heartless, the Red Nocturnes had glowing yellow eyes. Mercury's Goggles and Computer told her that they used Fire-based magic and absorbed that element. They were weak to Water-based magic and attacks.

The **Blue Rhapsodies** looked similar to the Red Nocturnes, but were blue and were weak to Fire-based magic and absorbed Water-based techniques.

The **Yellow Operas** were the same, except yellow. Sora informed the group that they used and absorbed Thunder-based magic, but were weak to all other types of magic.

Sora then warned the Scouts about the **Green Requiems**. They looked the same as the others, but were green. Sora told them that they utilized Cure magic, healing their allies. He then told them that they will absorb magic from any element, so they could only be defeated by physical attacks.

"Are you going to start this party without me?" a voice asked. Every turned to see Sailor Venus run up and join the fight.

"Sailor Venus! What about your date with Link?" Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Venus shook her head.

"We got your message. He's taking care of things and will be here as soon as possible." Sailor Venus replied. Before Zoycite could give the order to attack, Bobo launched a glove at Sailor Venus.

" _ **Did you forget about me, Sailor Brats**_?" he asked. Sailor Venus screamed as the glove raced toward her, but it was shattered as an arrow shot through it, embedding itself in the ground. The Scouts, Sora, and Zoycite turned to see Link standing on a tree branch, Master Sword and Hylian Shield at the ready.

"Now what?" Zoycite asked. Things were really looking down for her.

"How dare you bring the evil of the Heartless to this realm! I am Link, the Hero of Time! You'll face Hyrule's wrath!" Link announced, leaping from the tree to join his friends. Zoycite laughed.

"Bobo! Heartless! Attack!" she commanded, flying off to hunt for the Rainbow Crystal. Tuxedo Mask also took off looking for the crystal. The Scouts, Sora, and Link went to work on the Heartless.

**Mercury Bubbles Blast!**

Zoycite's forces were held back by the blinding fog from Mercury's attack. Sora rushed in next, surprised that he could see clear as day. Not bothering to question it, he launched his attack as the fog cleared.

**Ragnarok!**

A mass of rays shot out of the Keyblade as Sora pointed it at the Heartless. A good number fell to the attack. The survivors were quickly healed by the Green Requiems, who hovered out of reach. Link found himself cornered by a Wyvern. Sailor Venus was about to shout out as the Wyvern dove at Link, when she saw he had his weapons put away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted. Link smirked.

"Time for a deadly Hidden Skill." Link merely said.

**Hidden Skill: Mortal Draw!**

Link quickly drew his sword and shield, swiping at the Heartless. The attack split it in half before it's body disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He then performed another move the Scouts hadn't seen yet.

**Hero Skill: Great Tornado Spin!**

Link began to rapidly spin around, emitting a red energy. Any Heartless that were in the way were quickly decimated. After Link stopped spinning, he quickly pulled out his bow.

**Light Arrow!**

The tip of his arrow became engulfed in light energy, and he shot at the flying Green Requiems. All of them fell to the attack. Jupiter had Bobo targeted.

**Jupiter Thunder Crash!**

The attack struck Bobo, shocking him. Sailor Moon was cornered by several Shadows, and couldn't concentrate on healing Bobo. As Sora went to rescue her, Link pulled out his Ocarina and played it.

**Song of Healing!**

As the slow, soothing tune filled the air, an image of the Triforce appeared in the ground with Bobo standing in the empty middle triangle. There was a golden flash of light, and the priest stood where Bobo once did. Sora decided to finish of the rest of the Heartless quickly.

**Warpinator!**

He warped from Heartless to Heartless, taking them all out in a single blow. Zoycite saw she was losing, but was even more concerned by what she saw as she resumed her search for the Orange Rainbow Crystal. Tuxedo Mask picked up the Crystal, and turned to her, laughing. "I win, you lose, Zoycite! Catch ya later!" he said, taking off. Zoycite was angry.

"Beryl's not going to be happy." she said as she warped away, flower petals circling where she was floating in the air. Link and Sora approached the Scouts, followed by Luna.

"Did you see who got the Rainbow Crystal?" Luna asked. Sailor Moon nodded.

"Oh, yeah." she said. Link shook his head.

"Just so long as Tuxedo Mask isn't double-crossing us…" he muttered. Sailor Moon turned to him.

"Of course he isn't!" she confidently stated. Sora sighed.

"Why did he take the Rainbow Crystal, then?" he asked. No one could come up with an answer. After making sure Molly was alright, everyone hid from sight and re-assumed their civilian disguises. Everyone then made their way home, looking forward to some rest and relaxation before school Monday.


End file.
